


Time to Love (Not in October but December)

by hyuninly



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jeongin - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hyunin, hyunjin, hyunjin and jeongin being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuninly/pseuds/hyuninly
Summary: “Surrender, baby. You can’t win.”“Never!”Just another christmas fluff with Hyunjin and Jeongin.





	Time to Love (Not in October but December)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iyen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyen/gifts).



> inspired by [this](https://bulbinie.tumblr.com/post/180050797524/)
> 
> beta in progress!
> 
> sotd: October’s Time to Love.

“Hyunjinie... Your alarm...!” 

Jeongin sleepily grabs his tiny rabbit plushie and smacks Hyunjin’s chest with the soft object, who’s sleeping besides him, a few times. He flutters his eyes open slowly to the noise yet Hyunjin doesn’t move at all, not even one muscle of his moving though the alarm roars next to his ear. 

“Hyunjin hyung...” Jeongin frowns before he crawls across Hyunjin’s body to reach for the other’s phone and turns the alarm off. Little did he knows that the corner of Hyunjin’s lips are quirking up and before Jeongin can shift back to his place, he is abruptly pulled to fall on top of the other. Jeongin yelps a little too loud as his hand gripping on Hyunjin’s arm, steadying himself.

“Hyung! You’re awake?” 

Jeongin trails his gaze up Hyunjin’s features as their faces are just an inch away and he feels the butterflies in his stomach just reproduced more and more every time. Bare-faced Hyunjin is truly the God’s masterpiece and Jeongin adores it. 

The latter doesn’t say anything but his lips are still presenting the same mischievous smile. Jeongin finds himself loosing up in the comfortable morning silence between them, as he is unintentionally drawn closer to the older which then Hyunjin decided to pucker his plump pair up. Their lips pressed softly against each other for a brief moment whilst Hyunjin’s arm sneaked around the younger’s waist, keeping both static in their positions.

“Good morning, baby.”

Hyunjin’s voice low as his words vibrated through Jeongin’s pair, enough to make the boy smile brighter than the sun. Hyunjin pats Jeongin’s bum gently and both of them get up from the bed. Hyunjin gets on his feet and clenches his fist, his expression darken whilst Jeongin’s face becoming just as serious before they both throw fists in front of each other. 

“Rock paper scissors!” 

“...Again, rock paper scissors!”

This time, Hyunjin’s fingers gesturing a scissors whilst Jeongin’s is still a rock.

“Yay! I get to use the bathroom first.” 

“Uh-huh? First come, first use.”

“H-Hey, NOT fair!”

Hyunjin grabs his towel and dashes into the bathroom, leaving the sulky Jeongin with his rabbit plushie on the bed. Jeongin huffs and snuggles up into their blanket as he waits for his turn.

That’s how their morning starts, most of the time. Teasing, giggling, groaning and soft bones cracking can be heard throughout the house as they’re washing themselves up, stretching and getting ready to go to college.

Hwang Hyunjin and Yang Jeongin.

Housemates for almost two years and half, both majoring in music and have been friends for almost 12 years. Hyunjin is a year older but somehow they’re stuck in the same class ever since their kindergarten days. 

 

_Hyunjin drags his small backpack and finds himself sitting at the empty seat besides a frowning boy. He turns to the side and waves rather excitedly as it his first day to school._

_“Hi, name is Hwang Hyunjin. 7 years old!”_

_“Hmph.” The frowning boy faces the other side and buries his face into his arms._

_“Why are you sad? We are going to learn a lot!”_

_“I... don’t want...”_

_“Why not?” Hyunjin scoots closer to the other boy and places an arm around his shoulder. The boy turns to look at him, frowning still._

_“Everyone is 7 years old... but but but... mom said I’m the only 6 years old. I don’t have friends.”_

_“I can be your friend! I will be your friend until... forever!”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes, I will! Until we are old.”_

_The other smiles softly before squishing his cheeks up, lips forming a small smile._

_“I’m Yang Jeongin.”_

 

Hyunjin and Jeongin shares the same bedroom as the other room in their shared apartment is designed to be their studio. Being together for over a decade makes thing not awkward at all between them, they did and are still doing everything together. Being together for over a decade also make them realised about their feelings, uncontrollable heart beats and butterflies all over in stomach every single time when they just stare or maybe peck each other’s lips. Both are aware of each other’s feelings but never once ever make a move. This christmas, one of them has decided to declare everything and makes it clear.

 

* * *

 

“HWANG HYUNJIN!!”

Jeongin comes running into their room with a paper in his hand, hastily jumping onto the other’s back and giggling. Hyunjin groans at the sudden attack as he is lying down on the bed and he rolls to the side, letting the younger to climb into his arms for a hug.

“What is it, little one?”

“Since it’s break now... You know what does that mean, Jinnie hyung?”

“Time to cuddle?”

Jeongin shakes his head and flips the paper in his hand to Hyunjin. 

 **[LIST OF CHRISTMASY TO DO]**  
1\. Clean the christmas tree we had in the store.  
2\. Buy new decorations.  
3\. Buy groceries for christmas party for us.  
4\. New outfits.  
5\. ...  
6\. ...

and the list goes on.

Hyunjin snatches the paper from Jeongin and he let out a faint laugh as he reads down the list one by one. 

“We have to buy all of these? I mean, why not use the old decorations?”

Jeongin pouts as his fingers fiddling with Hyunjin’s tee, shaking his head slightly. “I want new decorations, and also a new and brighter star for this year. Can we?”

Hyunjin rolls the paper and tucks it over Jeongin’s ear, nodding in response. 

“Sure, baby. We will get those.”

 

* * *

 

Two days before christmas, Hyunjin and Jeongin has been walking around the mall, hand in hand as their eyes wandering around.

“So, firstly, outfits!”

So, there they go, into the clothes store. Jeongin’s toothy grin widen as he sees those red tees with christmas theme hanging in the store. He picks one out and pulls Hyunjin closer whose attention on the casual shirt and coats.

“Jinnie, not those. We find clothes for christmas, okay?”

“Alright, little one.”

Hyunjin ducks his head up as the younger one measuring the red and white striped-tee onto his body. A satisfied smile plastered across Jeongin’s face before he turns to grab another same tee but a bigger one since he prefers oversized material. Hyunjin skips somewhere away from Jeongin and when the younger turns to converse, Hyunjin is already gone. 

“Hyunjin hyung...” Jeongin sighs and he walks toward the counter and as he takes out his wallet, Hyunjin grabs him by the wrist and twirls him around to face the taller one. 

“Jeonginie, look. I found this.” Hyunjin fits on the reindeer antlers band onto Jeongin’s head and a santa hat on himself. He let out a soft fit of laugh before he leans in to peck the younger’s lips causing Jeongin to fluster, cheeks flushed red. Jeongin slaps Hyunjin’s arm rather lightly and he feigns an angry expression to cover up his red cheeks.

“Jinnie!! I was worried when you’re gone.”

“I saw that band and thought that you’d look very cute with that on. I’m totally right though.”

Hyunjin places down the santa hat and the reindeer band along with their matching tees on the counter top as he pulls a few bills from his wallet to pay for their outfits. He walks to Jeongin who’s waiting outside the store, busy scratching clothes off from their list. Jeongin jumps in excitement when Hyunjin calls for him and they continue their missions on shopping for the christmas.

 

* * *

 

On christmas eve, their furnitures are all over the house.

“Clean, clean, cleaaaan!”

Jeongin holds the feather duster and wipes all of the furnitures as Hyunjin effortlessly dragging the christmas tree to the living room. 

Ah-choo!

Hyunjin snaps his head to the side quickly and sneezes from all the dust on the tree. He takes a few steps back and swings his arms around, face scrunched up. 

“Bless you, Jinnie.”

“Ugh, my nose. It’s really dusty.”

“It’s been kept in the store for a year. Let Iyen helps Jinnie-hyung with my secret weapon.” Jeongin giggles as he skips over toward Hyunjin with the feather duster and cleans the tree up. Whilst Jeongin cleaning, Hyunjin grabs the box of decorations and mix the new one into it. After an hour spent with cleaning, both of them stands in front of the tree.

“Iyen, ready?”

“Ready!”

The taller one picks up the lighting and begins to coil the wire around the tree and extends the last part to plug it in. Jeongin holds the box of decorations and begins to hook them up the tree. 

Colourful.

Red, green, white, blue. All the colours are there. Once they’re done with the christmas tree, Hyunjin turns the light off and switches on the lighting around christmas tree, it pops up with various colours.

“Jinnie-hyung, it’s so pretty...” Jeongin waddles back to get a wider look of the christmas tree and he absolutely loves it. His heart soften not just because of the tree, but because of the person standing besides the tree. 

“Iyen, is it okay?” Hyunjin raises his thumbs up, implying for the younger one to respond with that. Jeongin’s smile is genuine as he raises both thumbs up in return.

Hyunjin picks up all the leftover objects and keeps them back into the store, scooting over to Jeongin afterwards. 

“Baby, one more thing left though.”

“What is it, hyung?”

“The star... You know the drill, baby.”

“NO, IT’S MINE.” Jeongin shouts and quickly snatches the star on the sofa. 

“Surrender, baby. You can’t win.”

“Never!”

Hyunjin jogs toward the latter as he pretends to practice boxing. Jeongin hides the star behind the tree and he moves back toward Hyunjin, playfully lands a punch onto Hyunjin’s stomach. A loud groan escapes Hyunjin’s pair as he falls onto the living room tiles dramatically.

With a big smile on Jeongin’s face, he drags a chair and climbs on top of it to put the star on top of the tree.

“Iyen won. Jinnie-hyung is a loser.” 

Hyunjin who’s lying down on the floor, smiles rather genuinely as he watches Jeongin’s giggling and all excited after winning over him. Hyunjin gets up and he taps his lap, initiating for Jeongin to sit there. Jeongin finds himself settling down on Hyunjin’s lap with his arms wrapped around the older’s neck and Hyunjin’s hands cupping his cheeks.

Hyunjin sighs in content before he moves in closer to lean his forehead onto the younger one, lips brushing slightly against one another. 

“Iyen?”

“W-why, hyung.”

“Do you want to know something?”

“What is it!” Jeongin blinks in curiosity before he feels Hyunjin’s lips pressed firmly onto his, this time it’s longer and softer. Hyunjin breaks the liplock and he pecks the other’s lips once again. 

“I love you a lot, Yang Jeongin.”

Jeongin freezes and he swears he feels his heart skips a beat. 

“Hyungie... I-I really do love you, too.” Jeongin brings both hands up to cover his cheeks and buries his face into the crook of the older’s neck, little unknown noises leave his lips as his face heats up in embarrassment. Hyunjin hugs him close and whispers into his ear softly.

“You know, shy Jeongin is always the cutest. You’re mine, yesterday, now and forever. Merry christmas, baby.”

Under the dim light on Christmas eve, Hyunjin finally makes Jeongin his, officially. 

**Author's Note:**

> 12:12, merry christmas, baby! a little gift for you. i made this in a day, i tried. i love you, let's last longer in love! you’re mine, i looove you. i’m grateful to have you.
> 
> also, i hope this is good enough. kudos and comments are much appreciated. thank you to whoever that reads this! y’all, merry christmas!


End file.
